1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to positioning fixtures, particularly to a positioning fixture configured for positioning an optical component for optical testing.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical testing device, such as an appearance inspection device, may be used to test optical properties of an optical component. Usually, a positioning fixture is needed to position the optical component. Because the precision of optical testing has risen up to a micron-sized precision and the precision of the positioning fixture directly affects the precision of the optical testing, thus the positioning fixture needs a high precision for achieving a high precision optical testing. However, the positioning fixture of more complex structures may cause a poor positioning precision during a complex assembling. Meanwhile, the positioning fixture of simpler structures may cause a poor stability due to being easily shaking or deviating, which thereby decreases the positioning precision.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.